


House Colours

by caz251



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to know the significance of Thor and Loki's wardrobe choices. Mentions of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment_fic, first foray into Marvel fanfic.

"So how come you wear red and your brother wears green?" Tony asked Thor who was sat at the counter munching on a pop tart. “Is it some sort of personality indicator?”

Thor looked at him confused, “Personality indicator?” He boomed, not sure of what Tony meant or where the other man was coming from.

“Yep, showing your house colours.” Tony quipped.

“We are both of the House of Odin, and we don’t have house colours.” Thor replied looking even more confused, the Man of Iron really wasn’t making much sense today.

“In all the time you have been on Earth now you haven’t read Harry Potter?” Tony queried, knowing that he should try and steer the god in the direction the conversation was meant to take.

“Who is this Harry Potter, and why should I have read him?” Thor questioned, the curiosity in his tone showing his complete lack of knowledge on the subject.

“Harry Potter is a wizard who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school is divided into houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Each house has it colours and personality traits associated with it.” Tony explained, continuing when he saw the look of interest on Thor’s face. “Gryffindor’s colours are red and gold and bravery is their main personality trait, whereas Slytherin’s colours are green and silver and their main personality trait is cunning. Now do you understand what I meant?”

Thor nodded after a minute then replied, “I have always just liked red.”


End file.
